1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a safety device for stabilizing cylindrically shaped objects.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common practice in the industrial arts to pressurize various gaseous elements and compounds and then contain them in a cylindrically shaped pressure vessel or tank, normally called a cylinder. Typical contents of a cylinder include elements such as Argon (Ag), oxygen (O2), nitrogen (N2) chlorine (Cl2), fluorine (F), hydrogen (H2), helium (He), etc. and compounds such as acetylene (hydrocarbons having one or more carbonxe2x80x94carbon triple bonds), liquid petroleum gas (LPG, i.e., C3 or C4 such as propanes, butanes, etc.), carbon dioxide (CO2), compressed air, etc. There are two types of hazards associated with the use, storage and handling of these compressed gas cylinders: the chemical hazard associated with the cylinder""s contents and the physical hazards represented by the presence of a high-pressure vessel proximate to people or property. The chemical hazard potential associated with the contents of these cylinders include corrosive, toxic, flammable, etc., while the physical hazard relates to the extremely high pressures at which the contents are contained. Compressed gas cylinders have extremely high potential energies due to the latent energy of their highly compressed contents.
Typically, these cylinders have a combination value and port stem at the upper extent of the cylinder that penetrates the cylinder""s wall to its inner cavity. Filling and unfilling the cylinder is accomplished through the valve and port stem. If the contents of a tank are released under controlled conditions, the corrosive, toxic, flammable and high energy attributes of the tank and its contents are of little consequence to a user. However, should an uncontrolled release occur, which may result from the tank toppling over and sheering its valve and port stem off, persons in the proximity of the release are in immediate danger. In fact, the potential energy contained in the fully 1.75 cu. ft. (ft3) pressurized cylinder of nitrogen gas, 1.74xc3x97106 ft. lb. (2.359xc3x97106J), is comparable to the latent energy equivalent to about 0.5 lb. (0.25 kg) of TNT, the potential energy of TNT being 3.42xc3x97106 ft-lb. (4.63xc3x97106 J).
From the description above, it is apparent that any device for lessening the occurrence of uncontrolled releases from compressed gas cylinders would be beneficial.
The present invention relates to a safety device for stabilizing cylindrically shaped objects to reduce the possibility of cylindrically shaped tanks toppling over and possibly shearing off the tank""s valve assembly. The safety device, therefore, reduces the occurrences of uncontrolled releases of the contents of a tank. With respect to an exemplary embodiment, a stabilization mechanism is presented which comprises a cylindrically shaped barrel, having a first opened end and a second open end and which is fitted with a plurality of stabilization outriggers. Each of the plurality of outriggers extends from the exterior surface of the barrel, radially outward away from the barrel. The inner diameter of the barrel is sufficient to accept a pressurized cylinder or tank. The outriggers effectively increase the diameter of the base of the cylinder, and in so doing, provide an added measurement of stabilization with respect to the cylinder toppling over from an inadvertent action. In the other exemplary embodiments, as few as three outriggers provide stabilization for the cylinder. In accordance with another exemplary embodiment, a horizontal ring is fixed to the outriggers and in still another exemplary embodiment, the horizontal plate is attached to the lower most extent of the barrel, the plate also having an opening sufficient for passage of the pressurized cylinder. Wheels may be attached to the outriggers in order that the tank may be moved by using the stabilization mechanism as a cart or dolly.